A Jerboa serves a Highblood
by ToniJerboa
Summary: Toni Jerboa was doing just fine until one day she was caught and taken to The Grand Highblood.


_Hey hey its ya girl Toni Jerboa! Or in this case, Toni Trollboa? Don't ask. My friend and boyfriend turned me into Homestuck trash along with Undertale trash. So get ready for that. XD In this fanfiction, a request by my bestie, to have me serve the Grand Highblod . (Yeah, I don't get it either.) Yes, she is also a Jerboa in this. (Once again, I do not know! XD)_

 _Warning: Blood, gore, sexual content, Non-consensual sex, slave/master themes, abuse, triggering themes, self harm, possible suicide, EXTREME foul language._

 _If you are a precious cinnamon roll, and can't handle it, then please leave now. But if you are a trooper and wanna read this, I wish you the best of luck! *Throws up peace sign*_

Chapter One: Caught!

Toni's POV

I was running and scampering with some men behind me. I jumped high, and ducked low. But the men were right on me tail.

"Oh gods, what does he want with me?!" I thought to myself. I was nearly crying. I was scared. This man was utterly scary, and were possibly looking for dinner. And I happened to be it… Looks like I was going to be a tasty dish… I trip over a branch, sliding on my gut. "Ah!" I squeaked loudly as I land. I tried to get up and resume running, but the man had picked me up by me tail. "Well, well, well. Lookie what we've got here. A little mouse." A man with a pair of goggles on says while dangling me about. "Hehe, I think the Highblood is going to LOVE you." He says darkly. "P-p-p-please! I don't t-t-taste very yummy!" I said while crying. As I was crying, he slaps my cheek, commanding silence from my cries. I stopped crying, and I sniffled. The man then tied me up, and threw me over his shoulder, chuckling darkly. I can simply tell this wasn't going to be good. I was scared, terrifed. As we walked, I sat there on his shoulder, thinking about how to get out of this. "S-so, w-whats gonna happen to me?" I asked him softly. "Highblood told me to go out and find him a tasty snack." He replies with a low grunt. {Oh gods, a tasty _SNACK?!_ I _AM_ going to be eaten!} I started to sweat. "Please… Let me go.. I'm not tasty… He wouldn't want a fatty thing like me! I'm gamey and all echhh!" I lied, trying to get him to change his mind. "Listen, I know you don't want this, but its my job. Its what I've got to do. I'm sorry." He said with light regreat in his voice. I knew it. This was my end. I remained quiet until we got to the castle. {Welp. Time to meet my doom. No turning back now.}

Grand Highblood's POV

{I am bored… I need a toy to play with. I hope this motherfucking idiot brings back something good. Otherwise, I'll gut him like a fucking fish, and add his blood to my wall.} I let out a small sigh, sitting on my throne, waiting for my lackee to bring me back something. As I was getting impatient from waiting, he comes in. "Ah, there you are. I thought you ran off Lowblood." I say, sporting a frown. He looked at me. "N-no Highblood sir! I wouldn't dare!" He says with sweat dripping down him. "...Right. Now what have you brought me? It better be something good." I growl. "Oh its good alright sir. Its REAL good." He says with a chuckle. I still had a grimace on my face at him. "Show me then." I commanded. As I watched him get closer, he drops a small creature at my feet. {What that fuck is this?} "Lowblood, what is this?" I asked him. I was confused at this little creature he had brought to me. "Well sir, this… This is a girl. A girl she-beast!" He says, trying to sound like it was a good thing. "How is this good?" I ask. At this point, I am getting angry. Just as I am getting ready to strike him down…The she-beast spoke! "L-listen sir, I'm not a she-beast! I'm a long eared jerboa!" She said, looking at me. {Hm? Why it talks! Hmm… Maybe he's found something of use afterall.} "A jerboa? Now, tell me. What is a jerboa?" I ask, while stepping down from my throne over to her. She was nervous. As she should be! I could kill her at any given moment. "W-well a Jerboa is a nocturnal mouse-like rodent with a long tail, long hind legs for jumping, and exceptionally large ears." She explained. "Hmmm. Interesting." I say while rubbing my chin. I look her over, and my my. I like what I see. {She looks like she'll be much fun.} "Well, lets make this clear. You, are _MINE_." I say, taking out a collar, and putting it on her. "My toy, my slave, my _PROPERTY_. You will not leave-hell you can't even fucking leave! You do as I say do you _understand me_?" I ask her, growling, yanking on her ear. She squeaked at me, and with a whimper she nodded her head 'yes'. I wanted to hear her speak. "I can't hear you." I growl. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Y-y-yes sir…" She responds. {Well fuck, knows respect already! Thats a motherfucking plus for me. I don't have to beat it in her.} "Alright Lowblood. Take her to her room." I said while walking out. "Yes sir!" He says.

Well thats the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please fave, watch, or leave a review~ See you in the next chapter!


End file.
